Lost Watch
by desichan17
Summary: Ed is having a bad day and loses his watch. to makes things better, roy shows up and is acting rather strange. maybe its NOT so bad....RoyEd oneshot


"damn it!!"

a loud bang filled the room as a certain angry boy stormed into the room, the steam above his head almost visible.

"big brother?"

at the sound of the soft, and young voice, golden eyes drifted to the large couch. Sure enough, there sat the large metal form of his younger brother. The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion at the elders behavior. The armor gently tinged as it made contact with the shoulder. The long white pony that was now his hair slid off his shoulder, disappearing behind his bulky back.

The elder sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes softly closing. What could he say? After the craptastic day he had….and to top it off...that damn man, mustang….

No, he ould have to say something, or else Al would get worried.

"nothing Al, nothing. I was trying to research, and well…things didn't go as I planned"

Al gave his brother a worried look. not many could tell though, since his head was not but a helment…but Ed was his brother, and he just knew this thing on instinct.

But right now, worry is the last thing ed wanted.

What he wanted, was to be alone. He had hoped the room was alone, but clearly not. Not that he angry…he loved his brother, and could never be angry at him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Al….dont go all worrywart on me! last thing I need is you losing your head…literally"

the blonde boy couldn't help but smile a bit, for he knew his brother would be pouting right now with that cute little glare. The one you got from a kitten when you annoyed it.

Heh, how he missed that look.

The very thought filled the boy with more sadness. His gold eyes drifted to the ground, unable to face his brother. He never could. Every time he looked at the other, guilt hit him harder then any bullet or homunculi could.

"brother?"

"……I need some air. Get some sleep alright?"  
'…yes big brother"

Ed spared the younger a smile, before turning to the face the door, which still layed open.

This was not his day.

Once he was in the hallway, he shoved his hands deep into his pocket.

The moment he did, the boys eyes went wide. Something wasn't right.

Every time he did this motion…his pocket watch would rub his hand and clang against the chain.

Looking down, gold eyes went wide.

The pocket watch!!! It wasn't there!!!

Panic started to fill the small boy, making him gulp. He needed that!

He gently closed his eyes and placed his gloved hand over his face, trying to remember where was the last place he had the damn thing.

His hand dropped the moment the place appeared in his mind.

The office….mustangs office.

They got in a huge fight and hen he slammed his fist on the desk, Hawkeye dragged him out.

It probably fell when he was struggling against her hold. Damn woman was strong!!

Grumbling, he turned and headed down the hall that led to the office. The last damn place he wanted to be.

Oh well, better now then never.

As he stopped before the large white doors, his heavy boots made a soft thud on the polished tile.

His golden eyes gazed at the gold knob, staring.

Why was he so nervious to grab a damn handle? Really…

Crushing any other thoughts, he reached forward and gripped the handle, turning it.

The door easily swung open and he walked inside.

The thudding of his shoes grew silent on the plush carpet of the office. He stared for a moment.

It was a pea green. Such an ugly color. For some reason…he could see mustang having a vibrant color…..

Shaking his head, and the thoughts that teased a smile away, he focused on the task at hand. That damn watch.

He sighed and walked around the room, searching for the small metal object.

Ed walked over to the desk, and placed his hands where they were before, then gazed at the path at which he was dragged away.

Nothing.

"damn it!"

he lifted his hand and slammed it down as hard as he could.

All the pent up anger went into that punch, and pain shot through his arm, making him winch.

After a moment, the anger washed away, and he gently closed his eyes.

God….stress was far worse then any crap Pandora's box could have dished out.

A soft huff escaped his pale lips, before he lend one hand on the desk, the other running through his blonde locks.

Damn….things were NOT going his way.

But when the fuck did they? Never. Damn it……

The boy was so focused on his anger, he failed to notice that the door was currently closed, which was open before, and the other person in the room.

Though he did notice them a moment later when he a strong hand on his shoulder.

"eh?"

the boy turned his head slightly, gold eyes full of curiosity.

Then they filled with shock.

Roy mustang.

The black haired man was standing behind him, with a smile on his face. the hand on his shoulder remained there for a few moments, before squeezing slightly, making Edward jump. That was the end of they're little staring match.

"wll Mr. Elric…can I help you?"

"shut up. im looking for my pocketwatch."

The man raised a brow, the smile never fading for a second.

His obsidian eyes danced over the blonde boy, taking in every detail of his body.

Ed gulped slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.

Why the fuck was he embarrassed?! The man was just look at him….no it was more then that. It was the WAY he was looking at him. it was in the same fashion that hungry lion looks at his fallen prey.

Hungry. Longing, temptation.

The three looks that when in one, sent a shiver down the blondes back.

"um…. H-have you seen it?"

"tch…should you talking like that to ME runt?"

"HEY!! IM NOT A RUNT YOU LIMP NOODLE!!!"

roy blinked, then raised a brow, the smile growing.

"limp….noodle? my you MUST be out of it to come up with such a sad come back"

"s-shove it old man"

the black haired male stepped closer, a glint in his eyes.

Ed couldn't tell that it was, nor did he want to.

The man stepped closer once more, and placed his hand near Eds on the desk, forcing the boy to back into the desk so there was space between them.

""old man? Really now?....such words arnt really effective against a young man such as myself…."

"whatever…..w-why the hell a-are you here any ways?"

the black eyes never left his form once. Those damn eyes. the ones that forced fear into even the toughest men, the one that caused men to fall to their knees.

But…when it held the look within it now, that was swelling like a storm, Ed wasn't sure what to feel.

His whole body froze up, and a shiver was sent down his spine. His face was hot, clearly informing him of the blush across his pale cheeks. His palms started to sweat, and a nervous feeling started to eat away at his self control.

Tell him off, push him away, yell at him for before…..run.

Such useless trivial thoughts, so weak and pathetic. Yet those were the only thoughts going through his mind at the moment.

The man moved his body was his hand was on the other side of ed as well, successfully trapping him.

Edward took a sharp breath, pressing his back to the desk. he went to move his hand, but only caused it to brush the pyro's.

His eyes quickly shot up, staring into the gaze that always threw his mind into a frenzy.

"s-sir?"

the man chuckled, lowering his head slightly, a few os the messy black hair gently brushing the others pale face, before he looked up.

"stuttering? A blush?....are we nervious Edward?"

"n-no! what the hell gave you that d-dumb idea!"

"that"

chuckled once more, he lend lend close to the boy, breaking any hold the smaller one had on his self control and composer.

Ed moved back more, realizing there was no more room.

Thinking quickly, he moved back again, this time lifting his body slightly so he was sitting on the desk.

He slid back, lifting his leg so his shoes resting on the desk top as well, his plan being to slid across the desk to the other side.

Roy's eyes sparked slightly at the moment, and lend even closer.

Ed froze, his hand lying up and pressing against roy's arm, hoping to keep him back.

"m-mustang?!"

the man said nothing, and closed any natural space. His breath was hot against the pale boys kin, making his shudder at the warmth.

His breath smelled of Smoke and peppermint. Strange combo.

Though that seemed to be the last thing on the military's mans mind.

He's head titled slightly to the side, his lips brushing the young males.

At the touch, something sparked within the blonde. Something thrilling, exciting. Dangerous.

His eyes drifted up and their gaze locked on each other.

One of Roys hands slowly drifted behind Ed, supporting his back.

The other stayed where it was, though his lips didn't.

Before the blonde really had much time to gain his right of mind, he felt soft lips against his.

The hand slid up from his back to the back of his head, keeping him from moving away.

Though…for some reason, he didn't want to. Something about the feel of the lips, about the spark in his body, it made him crave the kiss more. Was it the strange new feeling? Or maybe…something more?

Soon, Ed's body began to move on its own, and slowly, kiss back.

The kiss deepened, the lust grew and the desire spiked.

Oh the amazing things that a simple lost watch can cause.


End file.
